<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despite What Might Have Been Expected by Arannawen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964533">Despite What Might Have Been Expected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arannawen/pseuds/Arannawen'>Arannawen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Fourth Age, Gen, Makalaurangst, Meeting the Parents, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, That's Makalaurë-angst, Tyelpangst, in case you’re wondering, that’s Tyelpë angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arannawen/pseuds/Arannawen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly 'Give and Take'</p><p>Elrond meets Eärendil. It goes much better than expected.</p><p>"I was so focused on what I wanted to give you, I never thought about what I was taking away from you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel/Ereinion Gil-galad, Celebrían/Ereinion Gil-Galad, Elrond Peredhel/Ereinion Gil-galad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Elrond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721731">The Prince of the Noldor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWall/pseuds/SpaceWall">SpaceWall</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrond opened the door and froze. He hadn’t seen this elf since he was an infant, but he knew him immediately. Elrond had to swallow before he could speak. “Lord Eärendil” He’ll be polite, but this elf is <em> not </em> his father, no more than Elwing is his mother. </p><p>“Prince Elrond.” That’s… unexpected. And encouraging. Perhaps this won’t be a repeat of the scene with Elwing. “I wanted to apologize” And that’s even less expected.</p><p>“You may as well come in. This clearly isn’t a conversation to be had on the doorstep.” Elrond led the way to a sitting room, before sinking into a chair, and gesturing for Eärendil to take the one across from him. “You want to apologize, you say. Did Princess Elwing send you to do a forced apology in her stead?” Well, that was rather more bitter than he’d intended. Eärendil’s lips tightened.</p><p>“No. She and I are… not exactly on speaking terms these days. I want to apologize for leaving. For abandoning you and Elros. I just…” Eärendil slumped, buried his golden head in his hands for a moment, then looked back up. “I wanted you and Elros to grow up <em> safe</em>. I remember Gondolin, before the Fall, and I wanted you to have that same feeling of safety, not fearing orcs and giant spiders behind every tree. I wanted you to be <em> safe</em>. I thought you would be <em> loved</em>! I was so focused on what I wanted to give you, I never thought about what I was taking away from you. I am so, so sorry.” </p><p>Elrond blinked. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but that <em> definitely </em> wasn’t it. “That explains you leaving originally, but you never came back for us either. Not even after Elwing left.”  Anger flashed in Eärendil’s eyes, so briefly that Elrond would have missed it had he not been watching the other elf for a reaction, and then he sighed.</p><p>“When Elwing showed up on Vingelot, I thought you and Elros dead -- it never occurred to me that she would abandon you. When she didn’t mention the two of you when she told me of the attack, I assumed she simply couldn’t bear to speak of it yet, that her grief was too near. That belief lasted through our arrival in Valinor, my choice to be counted among Elves -- I thought Manwë saying you and Elros also had the Choice simply meant that the two of you might, someday, be Reembodied, if you chose the path of Elves -- and most of the War of Wrath.”</p><p>“Your fight with Ancalagon. Elros and I were there, on the ground. You saw us?”</p><p>“I did. And I was both relieved and furious. You and Elros were <em> alive</em>! But that meant that Elwing abandoned you to people she had every reason to believe would kill you, in favor of that curséd jewel. I’m aware that Maedhros and Maglor raised you with love -- and I owe them a debt I can never repay for that -- but Elwing had no way of knowing they would do so. As far as she was aware, they were unrepentant Kinslayers who had killed her brothers when they were the same age you were at the time. Once I returned to Valinor, I went straight to Elwing and demanded an explanation. She gave me the same excuses she gave you the other day in court. We argued, it got nasty and personal on both sides, she stormed off, and we’ve more or less avoided each other since. If there is a place for me in your life, even if it is not as your father, I will gladly accept it, but I understand if there is not. Either way, I want you to know that I am so very sorry, and that I love you. I always have, and I always will.”</p><p>It took a moment before Elrond could find words. “This is… a lot to take in. I need some time to come to terms with all of that.”</p><p>Eärendil didn’t look surprised as he got to his feet “That’s understandable. Take all the time you need. I’ll leave you be. If… if you ever want to contact me, I live not far from where I dock Vingilot. Thank you for hearing me out.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elrond hadn’t moved, when Celebrían and Gil-Galad arrived home an hour later. As soon as she saw him, Celebrían gestured to Gil-Galad, and they sat on either side of him, providing silent support and comfort. Finally, Elrond spoke “Eärendil came.” </p><p>Celebrían inhaled sharply, and Gil-Galad raised an eyebrow “What did he want?”</p><p>“To apologize. For leaving Elros and I.”</p><p>Celebrían blinked, and Gil-Galad stared. </p><p>Elrond huffed a laugh “Exactly. But… he seemed to mean it. He said that he wanted Elros and I to grow up safe, like his early childhood in Gondolin, and that he thought we would be loved and well cared-for in his absence. Apparently, when Elwing showed up his ship, he took that to mean Elros and I were dead. He says he didn’t learn otherwise until he saw us on the ground, during the War of Wrath, and that he was furious with Elwing when he realized what she had done, that they argued and haven’t been on speaking terms since, and I just don’t know what to think! He even acknowledged that Maedhros and Maglor treated Elros and I well, that they, to use his words, ‘raised us with love’. He said he’d understand if I didn’t want him in my life and he said… he said he loves me.”</p><p>Celebrían and Gil-Galad exchanged a glance, and then Gil-Galad asked “What did you tell him?”</p><p>“That it was a lot to take in, that I need some time to come to terms with all of it. He said he understood, told me to take all the time I needed. Then he told me where I could find him, thanked me for hearing him out, and left.”</p><p>Celebrían laced their hands together. “You’re considering it, then? Letting Eärendil be part of your life? Trying to form a relationship with him?”</p><p>Elrond groaned “I don’t know. Part of me wants to -- most of me, if I’m honest. But if I do, I have no doubt Elwing will use that as an excuse to try and shove her way into my life again.”</p><p>Gil-Galad fixed Elrond with a serious look “I don’t know what the right decision is here, that’s about what you feel you want in your life. But I <em> do </em> know that you shouldn’t let Elwing control your decisions. If you don’t want Eärendil in your life, you don’t have to allow him in. But if you truly want to try to form a bond with Eärendil, then that’s what you ought to do. Either way, it’s <em> your </em> choice, and to Mandos with what Elwing thinks.” Celebrían nodded.</p><p>“Gil’s right. It doesn’t matter what Elwing thinks, it’s your life and your choice, not hers. Whatever you decide, we’ll support you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Celebrimbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elrond seeks out a friends advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Elrond! It’s good to see you! I should have come to visit you, but I worried that if I did, people would think that, well, if he’s willing to welcome a <em> Fëanorian</em>, clearly everyone is welcome. You’d never get any peace. Still, I’m glad someone told you where to find me.”</p><p>“It was Maedhros, actually. King Finarfin decided I should be let in on that little secret after the scene at court.”</p><p>Celebrimbor nodded, that particular incident had been all over Valinor within hours. “You know he’s back? Good. The other reason I didn’t come visit, truthfully, was that I wasn’t comfortable keeping that a secret from you, not when I know how important he is to you. But where are my manners, leaving you awkwardly on my doorstep, what <em>would</em> daernaneth say! Come in, come in."</p><p>Once they were settled in the sitting room, Celebrimbor leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Now. Not that I'm not delighted to see you, I absolutely am, but something tells me this isn’t a social visit, so what’s on your mind, Elrond?”</p><p>“I… Eärendil came to see me, and he… it’s complicated, but Celebrían suggested I talk to you, that you could maybe give me some advice.” </p><p>Celebrimbor was quite familiar with Elrond’s feelings on his biological parents, they’d had quite a few conversations in Middle-Earth about his feelings towards the parents of his birth and the fathers of his heart, as after Elros left for Númenor, Celebrimbor was the only one who truly understood what it was to love a son of Fëanor. “Eärendil came to see you? And it wasn’t a disaster?”</p><p>“He… it wasn’t what I was expecting, certainly. He and Elwing are not on speaking terms for one thing -- he even called the Silmaril ‘that curséd rock’ -- Celebrimbor?”</p><p>Celebrimbor had suddenly straightened up at that last phrase, but he waved off Elrond’s concern.  “Nothing, something about that seems important, but I can’t think why. It will come to me, I’m sure, carry on.”</p><p>Elrond looked at him sidelong, then shrugged. “Alright, then. He apologized for -- as he phrased it -- abandoning Elros and I. He says he wanted us to grow up safe, like his early childhood in Gondolin, and thought we would be safe and loved in Sirion with Elwing. Apparently, when Elwing ended up on his ship, he thought we were dead, and didn’t find out we weren’t until his fight with Ancalagon.”</p><p>“By which time he had already been banned from mortal shores, so he couldn’t contact you.”</p><p>“Exactly. Then he said that he would take whatever place in my life I was willing to give him, even if it wasn’t as my father, but would understand if I would rather have nothing to do with him. Then he said he… loved me.”</p><p>It was the last sentence that told Celebrimbor that Eärendil must have truly seemed sincere, otherwise Elrond would have been furious. “And you aren’t sure what choice to make, so given my own… complicated family situation, Celebrían thought I would have some insight, yes?”</p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p>Celebrimbor frowned thoughtfully. Elrond’s situation with Eärendil was markedly different than his own with Curufin, even setting aside the fact that Curufin was still in the Halls. He’d been an adult well before his bond with his father had truly shattered in Nargothrond, while Elrond had never had a bond with Eärendil at all. Would that make things easier, or harder? “Well, he’s letting you set your own boundaries, which is encouraging. And he’s willing to take responsibility for his actions, which is also a good sign, but is he willing to accept the place my eldest uncles hold in your heart and life?”</p><p>Elrond smiled softly “Yes, actually. He acknowledged that they raised Elros and I with love -- again, his words. He says he owes them a debt he can’t ever repay, though I have no doubt Maedhros and Maglor would insist he owes them nothing.”</p><p>Celebrimbor heard the fondness in Elrond’s voice when he spoke of the fathers of his heart, and wondered, as he always did, how anyone could hear his honorary cousin speak of Maedhros and Maglor and think he hadn’t been loved and cherished. Eärendil, it appeared, had more sense than that. “So I assume you told him you needed time to think about it? How did he take that?”</p><p>“Quite well, actually. He said he understood, told me where I could find him, apologized again, and left.”</p><p>Something occurred to Celebrimbor. “He might understand more than you would think. He was what, twenty-five when Idril and Tuor sailed for Valinor? Apparently he was considered an adult by that time, since that’s roughly when he married Elwing, but even so…”</p><p>“You think he has an easier time understanding where I’m coming from, and that’s why he knew not to push?”</p><p>Celebrimbor gave a one-shouldered shrug “More or less. I can’t speak for his relationship with Tuor and Idril, but I doubt their reunion was straightforward, for all that Tuor would have gone beyond the circles of the World if they’d stayed.” Elrond flinched, ever so slightly, at the mention of the fate of Men, just as he used to do when Elros had first chosen his path. “Elrond?”</p><p>Elrond closed his eyes, briefly. “My children, as it turned out, were given the same Choice as Elros and I. My sons -- Elladan and Elrohir -- have not yet chosen, but my youngest, Arwen… she fell in love with one of Elros’ descendants, and chose a mortal path.” Celebrimbor wordlessly gripped Elrond’s shoulder in support, aware that words were useless in this sort of grief. Elrond took a breath, then deliberately brought the conversation back to the original topic. “So you think I should? Try to form some sort of relationship with him?”</p><p>“I think your heart has already come to that conclusion, and all our conversation did was allow your brain to catch up. But yes, Elrond, if you think he’s sincere, and if that’s what you want, I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t try.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Daernaneth means 'Grandmother', in this case Celebrimbor is referring to Nerdanel.</p><p>Typically, elves come of age at 50. However, Peredhil apparently mature faster, as Dior married Nimloth when he was 27, and Eärendil and Elwing were 23 when they married, which was the same year Idril and Tuor sailed for Valinor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eärendil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elrond receives news of his children, as well as of another important figure in his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good thing, Eärendil mused as he docked Vingelot, that the Eldar required very little sleep. Because he spent his nights sailing through the sky, if he had required the same amount of sleep as the Edain -- or even the five or so hours he had required before he’d chosen to be counted among the Eldar -- he would have had scarcely any time for himself, particularly during hrívë, when the nights were longer.</p><p>Literal Ages of practice meant that the routine tasks of making sure everything was properly stowed and all ropes were tied correctly didn’t require his full attention, so he was only pulled out of his musings when he spotted the dark-haired ellon near his door. <em> Elrond</em>.</p><p>“Elrond?” Eärendil couldn’t keep the hope from his voice.</p><p>“Are you busy?”</p><p>“Not at all, come in.” Eärendil led Elrond to a small sitting room, and, once both were seated, he swallowed, suddenly nervous. “Can I take the fact that you are reaching out to me to mean that you’ve decided to allow me in your life?</p><p>“You can. I made that decision relatively quickly. Figuring out what that place would be was much more difficult, until Bilbo pointed out I didn’t have to. We can just… try to form a bond, and see what happens. Though, being Bilbo, he took the opportunity to poke fun.”</p><p>With an amused shake of his head, Eärendil grinned. “It’s Bilbo Baggins, what did you expect?”</p><p>Elrond opened his mouth to concede the point, but then something occurred to him, and he froze and looked accusingly at Eärendil. “You can see events in Middle-Earth? And you never thought to mention this?”</p><p>Eärendil appeared slightly uncomfortable as he replied. “I… considered it. In the end though, it felt too much like using your love for your children to manipulate you into spending time with me. Had you not found room for me in your life, I would have offered to send you news of them through someone else, likely Galadriel or Erestor. As it is, while I’d certainly be glad to let you know how they are doing, you could also come with me some nights, if you like, and see for yourself.”</p><p>Elrond’s eyes lit up. “How is Estel doing? And Arwen? Elladan and Elrohir?”</p><p>It was a heady feeling for Eärendil, knowing he had made his son this delighted. “I don’t see much of Aragorn, simply because he is frequently indoors, but from what I do see, you taught him well and he’s proving to be quite the leader. The same is true for Arwen. Certainly there are a handful of foolish Lords who are going to regret thinking her merely a pretty face. She has them right where she and Aragorn want them, it reminds me quite a bit of Galadriel, as well as of my mother.  Elladan and Elrohir are keeping themselves very busy, between running Imladris and helping Arwen adjust to life among the Edain. Fortunately their bond is strong enough that they can use osanwë from opposite sides of the Hithaeglir, though only with each other. On the odd occasion it’s someone else they are trying to contact, Celeborn and Glorfindel help. You’ll also be interested to know that Elladan somehow managed to find Maglor -- Arwen’s foresight was apparently involved -- and all your children insist on calling him grandfather, much to his joy -- once he got over the shock, that is -- and Celeborn’s displeasure. He was in bad shape when Elladan found him, but Arwen and Aragorn have worked wonders on his hröa, and Elladan managed to convince Glorfindel to help begin the healing of his fëa."</p><p>Elrond was clearly elated. “Maglor? They found <em> Maglor</em>? That’s wonderful! Assuming he hasn’t lost his mother-henning tendencies, which I doubt, he’ll prevent Elladan and Elrohir from overworking themselves, which it sounds like they very nearly are. As for Arwen, any poor fool who underestimates her deserves what he gets. Estel has always been a natural leader though, so I’m not sure I can take credit there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hrívë: Winter</p><p>Osanwë: mind-speech, telepathy</p><p>Hithaeglir: The Misty Mountains</p><p>Hröa: body</p><p>Fëa: Soul, spirit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pheriannath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two Ring-Bearers and a Ring-Smith discuss jewelery</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh dear. It has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that! On with the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frodo and Bilbo were just finishing clearing away the dishes and left-overs (though there was very little of the latter), when there came a knocking at the front-door. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh goodness, Frodo-my-lad, it seems we have a visitor! I shall get the door, and if you would put something on a platter… perhaps some of those carrots you were about to put in the cool-room, with some soft cheese, and some of those cherry-tomatoes we harvested earlier? We’ve no tea ready, so perhaps cider --” </p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Bilbo, hardly anyone here knows the first thing about hobbit hospitality, and those who do know, know us well enough that they won’t take offence. Get the door, and I will bring the refreshments to the sitting room.”</p><p> </p><p>The elf on the other side of the door, when Bilbo opened it, was not any of the elves he knew. He bore the dark hair and grey eyes that had been so common among the elves of Imladris, but no elf that Bilbo had ever met had styled his hair in such a way -- it came to just past his shoulders, and it was braided not with the twin braids Bilbo was used to seeing in elves, but instead with a multitude of braids in a style that seemed downright dwarvish!</p><p> </p><p>“Celebrimbor of Eregion, at your service!” said the elf, bowing dwarven-style.</p><p> </p><p>“Bilbo Baggins, at yours!” Responded Bilbo -- properly, he ought to have added ‘and your familys’, but Celebrimbor had referred to himself as ‘of Eregion’ rather than ‘Curufinwion’, so his family was likely still a touchy subject, and placing oneself at the service of the House of Fëanor was, Bilbo thought, a tad risky. Best not to mention it. “Do come in, my nephew Frodo is just bringing some refreshments to the sitting-room. I <em> do </em> hope you like cider, though I’d be happy to open up some wine if you’d prefer…”</p><p> </p><p>The pleasantries continued for some time once Celebrimbor was seated and food and drink were served, but eventually talk turned to Middle-Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“You made the Hollin-Gate, did you not, Celebrimbor? I don’t claim to know much about stone-work and such, but that was quite beautiful, if you ask me. When the <em> ithildin </em> lit up, even young Pippin was speechless -- and that happens quite rarely, I assure you!”</p><p> </p><p>Celebrimbor looked pained “And perhaps there, too, I did more harm than good. For Khazâd-dûm fell to flames as well. Perhaps by putting my name and the Star of Fëanor on that gate, I tied the greatest kingdom of the Khâzad to my Doom”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. What was that Gwindor of Nargothrond said? ‘Your doom lies not in your name’? Something like that, anyway. And since I cannot imagine a Balrog sneaking past you and your people, nor the Lady Galadriel and hers, much less an entire city of Dwarves -- or indeed even sneaking at all -- the Balrog must have been there long before you settled in Eregion, and thus your door can’t have had anything to do with it!”</p><p> </p><p>“But perhaps it would never have awoken, had I not brought my friends under my Doom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hogwash, as the Gaffer would say,” declared Frodo, “If putting that Star on the gate was enough to wake the Balrog, it would have done so immediately, or possibly while Sauron was attacking, but certainly not on some random day more than three thousand years later!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you ask me,” interjected Bilbo, “all you elves dwell far too much on guilt, and on who did what to whom however many thousands of years ago. Not to say that we Hobbits don’t hold grudges, gracious me we certainly do, but doing so for thousands of years is a tad excessive, at some point you have to let bygones be bygones!”</p><p> </p><p>Celebrimbor gave a bitter, humorless grin. “One would think. But it is, perhaps, not that simple. After all, ‘<em>upon the House of Fëanor the wrath of the Valar lieth from the West unto the Uttermost East, and upon all those who follow them it shall be laid also.</em>’”</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo scowled. “Yes, well, they also said that you would never be released from the Halls of Mandos, yet here you are!”</p><p> </p><p>“True enough. I concede your point. I had no intentions of discussing guilt and Doom anyway. I had actually hoped you would tell me about your friends among the Khâzad, Bilbo. Dwarf-friends are few and far between on these shores, sadly. I understand you traveled with the King of Durin’s Folk. What was he like?”</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo exhaled heavily. “You want to know about Thorin. Which Thorin? The determined King, desperate to give his people a home?” Gil-Galad arose in Celebrimbor’s memories, leading the Noldor to Lindon, away from flooded lands.</p><p> </p><p>“The bitter exile, resentful of those who he felt had abandoned allies in need?”<em> ‘You renounce your friendship even in the hour of our need?’ </em>  </p><p> </p><p>“The defiant leader, who put himself between his people and whatever threat they faced?”<em> Maedhros, making himself the first line of defense</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“The gold-obsessed madman, choosing treasure over his own kin?” <em> Curufin and Celegorm in Nargothrond, turning on Finrod. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“The dying dwarf, despairing and guilt-ridden, horrified by what he’d done?” <em> Maglor, grief etched on his face. </em></p><p> </p><p> “He was all of those, and none of them. He was Thorin.”</p><p> </p><p>Celebrimbor suddenly thought he might know why Eärendil describing the Nauglamir as ‘that curséd rock’ had seemed important. “Bilbo. One of the main signs that Thorin was affected by the cursed gold was that he started valuing it over his family members, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…”</p><p> </p><p>“Frodo. You referenced Gwindor. I assume you know the <em> Narn i Chîn Húrin </em> fairly well, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Frodo blinked, baffled by the apparent change in topic. “Fairly well, though not as well as someone who lived through it!”</p><p> </p><p>“My memories of the First Age are detailed, certainly, but limited in scope. I was not welcome in Doriath, obviously, and so events there and in Gondolin you may know better than I. What happened to the Nauglamír after Nargothrond fell? I know Húrin gave it to Thingol, but where did he find it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe it remained in Nargothrond, as part of Glaurung’s hoard.” Responded Frodo, still uncertain where the conversation was going.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo inhaled sharply. “Celebrimbor, you don’t think…”</p><p> </p><p>“The Nauglamír was dragon-cursed? Almost certainly, and the Silmaril would have only amplified the magic. I always thought there was something odd about the Firebeards and Doriathrim turning on each other, they had been friends for millennia. It would explain a great deal about Elwing’s behavior as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Frodo leaned forward. “And Eärendil isn’t affected because he has just the Silmaril itself, not the Nauglamír!”</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo placed his mug carefully on a side-table before leaning forwards himself. “So. What are we going to do about it? We can’t very well go up to Elwing and ask if we can please examine her necklace!”</p><p> </p><p>Celebrimbor winced. "No, that's not likely to go over well."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Your doom lies not in your name" -- Gwindor says this when Túrin is angry at him for telling Finduilas who he is.</p><p>"upon the House of Fëanor the wrath of the Valar lieth from the West unto the Uttermost East, and upon all those who follow them it shall be laid also." -- The Doom of the Noldor</p><p>'You renounce your friendship even in the hour of our need?’ -- Fëanor, at Alqualondë</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Celeborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Celeborn gains new insight and Maglor can't believe his ears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celeborn was assisting Legolas in the planning of his new settlement in northern Ithilien when he was interrupted by a mental tap on his shields, someone with an unfamiliar mental signature. He held up a hand and Legolas quieted, recognizing the unfocused expression of an elf engaged in <em> osanwë</em>. Celeborn frowned in confusion, wondering who this was. But then, the very fact that he was wondering gave him the answer. Few of the Eldar remaining in Ennor had the training or the strength to use <em> osanwë </em> over any significant distance. Other than himself, Celeborn could think of maybe a half-dozen, and he had long since become familiar with the mental signatures of all them. All save one: the Kinslayer. Maglor Fëanorion was by all accounts extremely reluctant to lower his mental shields, and had outright refused to use <em>osanwë</em>. So for him to do so with Celeborn meant the message must be urgent indeed.  Celeborn opened the smallest gap in his shielding, just enough to communicate. “<em>What, Kinslayer? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>    It had been more than six thousand years since Maglor had used <em> osanwë</em>, a long time even for the Eldar, and the lack of practice showed. Along with the message came memories Maglor had not meant to send -- Celeborn doubted he’d even realized he’d sent them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maedhros Fëanorion, questioning a pair of armored Noldor, his face a mask of fury. Maedhros, desperately searching the woods of Doriath. A red-haired elf, sprawled in front of the entrance to an alleyway, an arrow lodged between gorget and pauldron. Another, slumped against an alley wall, a dark stain on the ground beside him. Elros and Elrond, very young, staring wide-eyed and frightened from a cave on the shore. Elrond by himself, grown now, searching for Maglor, who avoided him, filled with self-loathing and guilt, convinced that no-one should be burdened by his presence and utterly certain that the best thing he could do for Elrond was to stay far, far away from him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Celeborn looked at Legolas. “We will have to continue this some other time. We are needed in Minas Anor. Arwen is in labor.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprise flashed across Legolas’ face, and then both were hurrying to the stables. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Let Arwen know I am on my way. Legolas and I will be there as soon as we can.” </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Celeborn strode into the royal antechamber in Minas Anor, Legolas on his heels. He took quick stock of who was present: Elrohir, Gimli, a number of Gondorian nobles of whom he recognized only Faramir and Imrahil, a fair-haired man who was presumably the ambassador from Rohan, and, of course, Maglor Fëanorion. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk, Fëanorion. Privately.” Maglor blinked, but followed Celeborn to a side-chamber without protest. “You” growled Celeborn, closing the door “need to relearn control. Unless you <em> want </em> to be sending people your memories whenever you use <em> osanwë </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Maglor went pale. “<em>No-one </em> needs my memories in their head. For whatever horrors I sent into your mind, I can only apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>“They were not… particularly horrific memories, nor were they random.” Even at top speed, Minas Anor was the better part of a day’s ride from northern Ithilien, giving Celeborn plenty of time to mull over the memories he’d seen. “So far as I could tell, they were memories which your mind associated with twins, as well as either me, searching for someone, or finding someone. And while this is not the time to do so, at some point you and I need to have a discussion about the sons of my niece.”</p><p> </p><p>Maglor swallowed. “Eluréd. Elurín. We tried to find them --”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware. But as I said, this is not the time. Arwen is the focus right now, and as you and I are, to my knowledge, the only ones here with any experience of young twins, I suspect our aid and advice will be requested.” With that, Celeborn opened the door, returned to the antechamber, and went over to his grandson. “Elrohir. How is she doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Daeradar</em>, you just made it. She’s had one already, a girl. An apprentice midwife from the Houses of Healing told us a few minutes ago that Arwen was doing well, and that her sibling shouldn’t be much longer. Aragorn is in there with her, with Lady Éowyn, a midwife with her apprentice, and some assistants from the Houses of Healing.  Telpëgil's nurse offered to watch Eldarion as well  --” Elrohir was interrupted by a loud cry, focusing everyone's attention on the closed door to the inner chambers. Moments later, a young woman poked her head out.</p><p> </p><p>“All is well. Her Majesty delivered another daughter. My lords Elrohir, Celeborn, and Maglor? Their Majesties request your presence.”</p><p> </p><p>She had scarcely finished speaking before Elrohir and Celeborn were through the doorway, Maglor half a step behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, Lady Éowyn and the group from the Houses of Healing were clearing away birthing equipment and soiled bedding, while Aragorn and Arwen spoke quietly, marveling at their newborn children, swaddled atop their mother. Arwen nodded, and Aragorn stood, lifting the twin nearest him into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Muindor. Daeredair. </em> These are my daughters.” Carefully, he placed the infant into the arms of a surprised Maglor. Fine golden hairs could be seen on her head. “This is Laurëlindë, or Laurelin. She is named to honor her foremother Nimloth, as well as” Aragorn’s grin deepened, “her great-grandfather Makalaurë.” Seeing that Maglor was speechless, Aragorn turned, lifted the remaining infant, and handed her to an eager Celeborn. “And this…” Aragorn caressed the top of his daughter's head, already covered in a coppery fuzz. “This is Russantáriel, or Rosríel, named for her great-grandmother Galadriel and her great-grandfather Russandol.”</p><p> </p><p>Maglor, having handed his namesake to her uncle, braced a hand against the wall, swallowing hard. “<em>Indyo… </em>I… you would name your daughters for Nelyo and I?”</p><p> </p><p>Arwen spoke up from the bed “<em>Daeradar</em>. Estel and I choose to name our children in honor of their ancestors, and that includes you and Maedhros. <em> Adar </em> considered the two of you to be his fathers, and so do we.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Osanwë is telepathy. Because Maglor hasn't used osanwë for so long, his control is a little rusty, so he accidentally sends memories with his message. 'Ennor' is Middle-Earth, that is, the lands of Arda outside of Valinor.</p><p>The first memory is Maedhros questioning the 'cruel servants of Celegorm' about where they left Eluréd and Elurín.<br/>The second memory is Maedhros searching for Eluréd and Elurín.<br/>The third and forth memories are of Maglor finding the Ambarussar's bodies in the aftermath of Sirion. It's up to you which one is which. A gorget is the piece of armor that protects the throat, while a pauldron protects the shoulder.<br/>The fifth memory is Maglor finding Elrond and Elros, also in the aftermath of Sirion.<br/>The last memory takes place at an undetermined point in the Second or Third Age, and is fairly self-explanatory: Elrond searching for Maglor, and Maglor not allowing himself to be found because of his self-imposed exile.</p><p>Minas Anor is the original name of Minas Tirith, and after the War of the Ring, Aragorn changed it back (this is canonical)</p><p>Muindor is 'brother', while daeradar (pl. daeredair) is 'grandfather'.</p><p>Tolkien did not give birth years for any of Aragorn and Arwen's children, and while his family tree for them notes a son named Eldarion, it also notes three daughters who he does not give names for. Aragorn and Arwen having twins is my own headcanon, but I think it not unlikely, given that Arwen's family has had three sets of twins in as many generations (Eluréd &amp; Elurín, Elrond &amp; Elros, Elladan &amp; Elrohir)</p><p>Eldarion is of course Aragorn and Arwen's only son. In this 'verse, he is also their oldest child. I chose to have Eldarion older than sisters because Númenor, starting in the reign of Tar-Aldarion, practiced absolute primogeniture, meaning that the oldest child inherits regardless of gender. Anárion's line switched to male-line primogeniture, that is, inheritance through the male line only, the Isildurioni do not appear to have done so, as when her husband Arvedui pressed his suit for the throne of Gondor, he cited Fíriel's claim as the daughter of the late King Ondoher. Also, Arwen being Galadriel's granddaughter, she would be unlikely to tolerate her daughters having fewer rights than her son. Eldarion is currently 10 years old.</p><p>Telpëgil is Aragorn and Arwen's first daughter. In Sindarin her name is Celebelen, and it means 'Silver-Star'. She is named to primarily to honor Gilraen, Celebrían, Celeborn, Gil-Galad, and Elrond, though her name can also be considered to honor a great many more of her ancestors and kin, considering how many of them have 'silver' or 'star' in their name. She is 5 years old.</p><p>Laurëlindë means 'Golden Song', and is a name for one of the Two Trees of Valinor, the one whose last fruit became the Sun. Nimloth, in addition to being the name of Elwings mother (who was also Celeborn's niece), is one of the names for the other Tree, more commonly called Telperion, whose last flower became the Moon.</p><p>Russantáriel means 'Copper-Garlanded Maiden'. If you are wondering why she has red hair, I have imagined Gilraen as a red-head ever since I saw the fan movie 'Born of Hope'</p><p>Indyo is 'grandson' or descendant.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>